Harley, Ivy, Deadshot, Boomerang, the Rookie and our heroes escape/Gathering at the Hall of Doom/Forming a temporary alliance
This is how Harley, Ivy, Deadshot, Boomerang, the Rookie and our heroes escape, gathering at the Hall of Doom, and they form a temporary alliance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains they see the Joker's helicopter Crime Syndicate watches Thomas: Joker?! The Joker: Hello, heroes! Need a lift, Pumpkin? Harley Quinn: Mistah J! Starlight Glimmer: Oh, boy. looks at Rygog Ultraman: You think you can escape us, clown? escapes with Joker, Harley, Ivy, Deadshot, Boomerang, the Rookie, the other villains, and our heroes Deathstorm: I'd say yes. hits him Ultraman: Ah, forget them. We have other pressing issues to attend to. grins the Hall of Doom, our heroes are with the villains Malcolm Merlyn: The Crime Syndicate are worst than the Justice League! They don't play fair! Lightning Dust: Those fake heroes got me kicked out of the Knights of Cerberus! Captain Cold: They broke my favorite cold gun! Cheetah: They stood on my tail! Clayface: They tried to use me as a casserole dish. The Penguin: I hear, they got all the loot from the Batcave! Thomas: They're better at villains than you! Lex Luthor: I beg to differ, Thomas, no one are better at being villains than Lex Luthor, Prince Gasket, or Princess Archerina. The Joker: Lex! him Prince Gasket: You painted-faced buffoon! We didn't gather you here to play patty cake! We've seen the Crime Syndicate. They are not heroes. Prince Sprocket: But, Gasket, with the Justice League out of the picture, who's gonna stop them?! Thomas: Us! We'll stop them! Thrax (PR): Yes, but you cannot stop them alone. Klank: Who can help them, Thrax? grins Heat Wave: Oh, us! We can help them! Malcolm Merlyn: Indeed! Thrax (PR): We're proposing a temporary alliance. Rita Repulsa: Thrax, what are you, nuts? Lord Zedd: Us, help the heroes stop a criminal syndicate? Ha! thoughtful Why not? This could teach Ultraman a lesson. Besides, they can't stop them alone. Mac Grimborn: I can't believe we're working with you, but I guess we have no choice. Lord Zedd: Okay! Rita Repulsa: We will? Rito Revolto: But Ultraman's too powerful! We have our limits, apart from that walking power absorber over there. looks at the Rookie Trakeena: We need reinforcements. Mac Grimborn: Then let's recruit the most sneakiest, devious, more sinister of villains! cheers Divatox: Hm. Who should be first in our recruitment list? General Havoc: May I recommend Gorilla Grodd? Divatox: Gorilla Grodd! Andros: Then it's settled. another room, Mac, Rookie and Mirror Master are talking about Killer Frost The Rookie: No, I won't ask Killer Frost that. Mirror Master: Why not? The Rookie: Because it's embarrassing. Mac Grimborn: Ask Killer Frost what? The Rookie: If she's single. Mac Grimborn: I'll be asking for ten silver pieces. The Rookie: I'm not paying you for that. Mac Grimborn: Never say that to a woman. his head The Rookie: Oh. Mac Grimborn: Just ask her on a date. The Rookie: But why? Mac Grimborn: Don't tell me you're scared. I've fought Overlords and Dragon Hunters. Mirror Master: Well, it's the same with dating. The Rookie: Mac, do you think that maybe Overlords and Dragon Hunters are just distractions? Mirror Master: Ignore that Overlords and Dragon Hunters stuff, lad, just be yourself. The Rookie: I guess you're right.